The House Of Gold
by orthankg1
Summary: The story of Gold, his wife, three kids, and nanny and their search to find his long lost son Bea. If you want to know more you'll have to come in and see. On pause until the week after New Years.
1. Chapter 1: The Family

**Chap 1.**

**The Family.**

* * *

><p>There were a few unwritten rules in the town of Storybroke.<p>

**_1)_****_Never mess with the Gold family._**

2) Never mess with Regina.

3) Never ask Granny for her recipes.

Mr. Gold, an old cripple in a wheel chair with bad health owned every building and every square inch of land that wasn't town land, and what land the town had came with about a dozen conditions after they bought it from him. He had a history of bad health for many years, and then six years ago he was permanently put in a wheel chair when he went and saved young Henry Mills from being hit by a car, damaging his spine so he couldn't reliably control his legs. The man who was driving the car was found a week later, but they could never prove it was him do to the mutilation of the corpse. Rumors of who did it were as common as Gold's renters, and that was not a coincidence. But no proof was ever found.

Mrs. Gold was the town's largest employer. Owning the cannery, the docks, the Dark Star pharmacy, and basically every other building which was a place of employment other then Granny's, city hall, the sheriff station, and the school. Even a large share of the Daily Mirror, the town's only news paper was owned by her. And the only person she didn't have securely in her back pocket was Sidney Glass.

Gold had four children. Three girls and one boy, the girls were very close, and their brother was very protective. Sarah, the oldest of the girls is 17, 5' 11" and a vision of beauty itself with ginger hair, deep brown eyes, and a figure that wouldn't quit, she could turn the head of any man in town with a pulse, and even the men without a pulse had a hard time not staring at her. But unfortunately for them she was a Gold, and not only was her father and mother **EXTREMELY** protective, but she was completely devoted to her father, almost never seen away from his side. It wasn't that she didn't date, it was just she never liked any of the boys enough to be willing to accommodate then over helping her father around the shop, and they in turn never were willing to except that her father came first in all things. And ever since his accident she was with him every day to help him in the shop because he insisted upon continuing to work there. She was extremely smart and socially adept.

Jane is 15 and the quite one, in every sense of the word, a beauty of a brunet with stunning green eyes, though often over looked due to her quite nature, and a healthy height of 5' 9" with a wonderful body. It was often thought she could sneak up on a ninja while wearing bells in the middle of an empty where house full of dead leaves. She had a near encyclopedic knowledge about everyone in town, that and she had a very disturbing knowledge about how to kill people in any situation with anything really, and often threatened people by giving a extremely detailed description about how she could hurt/torture/kill them, and it would never be found out, or how to fundamentally destroy their life from the ground up, so that when she was done they would be wishing she had just killed them. Combine that with the fact she was quite, very innocent looking and always genuinely happy while telling you your unfortunate end, and she was perfect for collecting the rent, often with her father unless he wasn't feeling well.

Abby is 13 and a combination of her sisters. Very pretty even at a young age with slightly larger breast then a 13 year old, or even 16 year old should have, curly red hair, long legs and well defined hips; she knows how to manipulate her looks to her advantage and defiantly isn't afraid to, much to her father's and brother's constant displeasure. She also has a habit of ending a conversation with someone she doesn't like with a simple 'it was nice talking to you, but I got to go and…' insert something gruesome like poisoning their dog or putting a razorblade in their bed, and loves to torment the nuns by asking if things most prostitutes would blush about were considered wrong or not, and she never spared them any details. All in all she is a sweet girl if she liked you and a demon if she didn't; it was just that most people get uncomfortable when she starts jumping up and down wanting to help Jane after she's threatened someone.

Gold's son's name is Danny, a ladies man for sure, no girl could resist him. He is also a perfect gentleman, and had a strong belief in only having sex with the girl who had his ring on her finger, and only after she had said "I do". Which on one hand made every girl from Page to Ruby want to marry him; it also frustrated them to no end. And the fact he was likely to inherit the largest portion of Gold's estate, being the only male heir and the oldest, defiantly made the already handsome young man almost irresistible. He also made it clear to every man in town that if any harm came to his sisters, emotional, physical or otherwise, he would, well. It's kind of hard to explain, it was the first boy Sarah ever dated, he said that Danny brought him out to the stables, and then just went and brutally killed and mutilated a 300 pound pig with a serrated knife and asked the boy to put himself in the pigs place. Oddly enough the boy only went on one date with her.

Henry has a wonderful relation ship with Mr. Gold, often coming to read with him and Belle, the Gold's private tutor/ live in nurse. He admired Gold like a father, even going so far as to requesting being aloud to call Gold dad, a request that brought tears to the man. Henry was often teased at school for having become friends with the Gold's, but a stern look from any of the family would shut the offender right up.

Belle had lived with the Gold's for years. Having left her drunk of a father and a very unhappy engagement to work as a live in nanny for Gold's children, they considered her to be like a second mother to them. And Mrs. Gold often said she wondered which mom they liked better, all of them having taken to calling her 'Auntie Belle'. After his accident, Belle became more of a nurse for Gold then a nanny for the children, becoming almost as close a shadow for him as Sarah. The rumor mills once every full moon or so would question whether or not Belle had been hired by Gold for more then just a nanny, but Mrs. Gold would often shut them up by explaining that if her husband ever did desire to bed Belle, he would only need to ask so she could decide whether or not she wanted to join in or not, and to make sure Belle didn't tire him out to much for when it was her turn later if she didn't want to join in. That and the fact that no one really could find anything mean to say to or about Belle shut them up quickly, or the mental images would scar one for life.

As it is Mrs. Gold loved Belle greatly, often praising her as a gift from above, and she adored her husband, and would do anything for him. She was also extremely protective of her children. But more in a protecting them from people wanting to press charges if they thought Jane or Abby was serious about a threat they had made. Because she knew that she certainly didn't need to protect them physically, and she knew they loved her and Gold.

All in all the family was strange, but they loved each other and cared for one another and nobody else in town.

And then Emma came. And the lives of Mr, Mrs, Danny, Sarah, Jane, and Abby Gold changed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think. And yes, I'm not telling who Mrs. Gold is for a little while, want to torment you a bit.<strong>

**Is she someone we know?**

**Is she an OC as well?**

**Am I being mean for the fun of it? Oh wait, that's kind of obvious.**

**So, leave a review, I have a few chaps already typed up, but I want you to have to beg for them. *Evil laugh***


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**In honor of the Season 4 premiere.**

**Ok, half spoiler but must say it/rant. I hate with a white hot burning passion of a thousand suns the lack of Olaf not being in OUAT, I was willing to overlook this cruel crime because it's a show with a limited CGI budget, they can't even have magic fights be more then waving of hands and watching people fly back in to a wall. I mean in the final battle of season 3 Gold was just flicking his wrist and having the good guy's weapons fly out of their hand and throw them back against a barn, not very magic like.**

**So it made perfect since that if you can't even justify Gold having a lot special effects when he fights the final battle, why should we expect Olaf. But in the first episode we are seeing some very advanced and well done computer animation like what would be needed for Olaf, yet we get no Olaf.**

**This is unfair, and mean, and just, not nice.**

**Ok, sorry, rant is over, but it's nice to be able to rant about something so (kind of) not serious for a change.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2.<strong>

**Meeting.**

* * *

><p>"And a name." Granny said.<p>

"Emma, Emma Swan."

"Emma." Emma turned around to see a young woman in a dark blue suit standing behind her. "What a lovely name."

"Thank you." Emma said.

"It's all hear Jane." Granny said, handing her a roll of bills.

"Of course it is. And do enjoy your stay Emma, I tell you some new blood in this town would certainly help things." Jane then turned to leave, but stopped and looked at the younger woman by the door. "And Ruby, my brother wanted me to say that next time you fall into his arms, you should yell after you've begun falling, not before." And then she left.

"Ruby, you're not trying to flirt with Danny again. You know he's never going to ask you out if you keep throwing yourself at him in smaller and shorter shorts."

"Well a girl can dream, can't she?"

Emma watched the exchange curiously. "So who was that?"

"Jane Gold, her parents own the place."

"The inn?"

"No, the town. Her father owns all the land, and her mother owns every job other then this place and government jobs, not that they don't have some say on whom gets those jobs."

"Wow, the town power house."

"In every way but none." Granny said.

* * *

><p>It did not take Emma long to learn about the Golds. Mr. Gold was generally hated by most, but none would say it aloud, either out of fear of the family's wrath of respect for him for saving Henry years ago. Something Emma found out quickly.<p>

"You are in so much trouble young man it is not even funny." A young woman in a red suit said coming up to the booth she was sharing with Henry at Granny's.

"Sarah." Henry said, trying to sound happy but obviously scared.

"Don't you Sarah me mister. My father was the first person Regina went to after you left, she yelled at him for five minuets before he could understand that she wanted to know where you were. And after she left he almost hacked up a lung laughing at her tirade and was also worrying himself sick over where you were."

"I don't suppose you'll be willing to quickly let this go so I can go to school." Henry asked.

"Do pigs fly into slaughter houses to become bacon?" Was her only reply.

"I'm sorry. You know I love dad a lot."

Emma looked at Henry confused. "Wait, what?"

"My dad saved Henry when he was four from being hit by a car, it cost him his legs, and Henry has been calling him dad for years, and is really the only father figure he has." Sarah then turned back to Henry. "And when I say he was worried sick, I mean it, so after school I expect you at our house, ready and willing to read to him tell your bum has permanently bonded with the chair or he says you can go. And if you ever do something to worry him like this again I'll." She stopped, and then smiled very sweetly. "Well, I'm sure I don't need to tell you what I or the rest of the family would do if someone ever hurt my father, even you. Have a good day in school." And with that she walked off.

"Well she's all sunshine and rainbows." Emma said.

"She means well. She's been his almost constant shadow whenever he's left their house." Henry sighed. "And I probably deserve being yelled at, Mr. Gold isn't very healthy, he could actually worry himself to death."

"Oh come on, no one can actually worry them selves to death."

"With a weak heart and a dozen other health problems they can." Henry said.

* * *

><p>The Enchanted Forest<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, come here dearie, no need to be shy." Rumple said. And then a black rat turned into Regina.<p>

"My curse isn't working, why."

"I can think of a hundred reasons of the top of my head." He said nonchalant. "Perhaps if you were a bit more specific, or generous." He said smiling.

"What do you want?" Regina sneered.

"Many, many things, and not all of them you can give. But what I want is my house."

"What?"

"My house, all my possessions. Any person, thing, every speck of dust, every breath of air, every object that was once a person, every person who was once an object, animal, or who knows what else. I get to decide where it goes, and what the story is."

"You want me to ensure that you have your things and your precious Belle." Regina sneered. She knew he, loved, whatever that meant for him, his little maid, who was currently being protected by a few hundred wards inside his castle.

Rumple let out an amused laugh. "Yes. And in this new land, I want a good life, comfort for me and mine."

"Fine, you'll have an estate, be rich."

"And." He said impatiently. "In this new land, I think, Gold. Yes, I will take the name Gold. And should Gold come to you for any reason, you must do what ever it is, must head every request, so long as you're asked, please." He laughed again.

"You do realize that if this works, you won't remember a thing."

"Oh, well then what's the harm?"

"Deal."

"Deal." He said smiling, and then began to tell her what she needed to know.

* * *

><p>"Ah, you came." Rumple looked up to see a smiling nine year old in a blue cloak. "Maren."<p>

She stepped forward and took the hand he stretched out. "Hi daddy." She said not holding back her smile. "I saw what you did."

"Of course you did." He smiled.

When Maren was only two months along in her mother's womb, Rumple had come across a seer village. The seer he had absorbed the power of was one of the strongest in the last 100 generations. But her power was brought out threw mutilation and death, and nowhere near as great as a whole village of seers. And while she had been forced to see the future in all its pieces, the duke had not thought of why seers had villages.

Each seer would act as a small part of the whole puzzle, using certain ceremonies they joined there minds and became one. This aloud them a more complete view of the whole puzzle, because not only could they see the future, but the past, and they could project their minds over great distances to see the present as it happened.

Rumple had taken all of their power. And put it into Maren when she was in the womb. When she was born Rumple could see that she would be powerful, able to use all the powers of a seer. To see the past, to know what had happened, the present, to be constantly aware of the goings on in the world, to be able to see over any distance, and threw almost any protective spell, and the future, but unlike him it would be clear what was going to happen, what was written in stone, and what could be changed, and most importantly, how to change it.

"Daddy." Maren said, drawing his attention back to the present. She sounded so scared, so small.

"What is it princess?"

"I'm scared." She said softly.

Rumple stretched out his hands and she came and awkwardly snuggled up to him with the bars in between. "Now what on earth dose daddy's brave girl have to be scared about?"

"I can't see." Oh. "I'm scarred of the unknown, I know every thing, I've studied every book, every culture, and I know everything that can ever happen. But all I see of this new land is bits and pieces, I see you sick because of the deal you made, I see the savior coming, I see the curse breaking, but I can't see anything else."

"And you don't like not knowing." Rumple said.

"I hate it."

"Well you don't worry, when you wake up, when the savior comes, we'll all be together. And I don't care if I'm a sick, weak old man for 28 years, if I spend them with you all it will be paradise." He said smiling. He then squeezed her genially. "How's this, what would you like your name to be, in this new land, you can pick any name you want, and then you won't need to be scared of not knowing your name."

Maren thought for a minute. "Jane, I like Jane."

"Then Jane it will be, now off you go, the curse will be here soon."

"And Regina will come to gloat." Maren said knowingly, and then standing up she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Storybroke<strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Regina didn't like surprises. And Gold's family was one. Not only was he not married to Belle, but he had children. The only reassuring thing was that when Gold went and saved Henry, and that assured her that he was not awake, but unfortunately it also somehow made it so that for the last six years his children had been getting older.<p>

Then her phone rang. "You were right. She... was just here."

"Did she take the file?  
>"Yes. H-how did you know she was gonna come here?"<p>

"Because I'm the one who gave her the idea." Well this next call would be fun.

* * *

><p>"You know the shrink is lying, right?"<p>

"To the right, please. Why would he lie? Archie is about as capable as holding up a lie as Pinocchio"

"The Mayor put him up to this... she's gotta have something on him. He's terrified of her, like everyone else in this—–town."  
>"To the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame-job."<br>"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?"

"Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything."  
>"Including the police force?"<p>

Graham was about to say something when Henry ran in with his teacher. "HEY!"

"Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?"  
>"His mother told him what happened."<p>

"Of course she did!" Emma then looked at Henry "Henry, I don't

know what she said—"

"You're a genius!"

"What?"

"I know what you were up to." Emma was confused "You were gathering intel." He then whispered. "For "Operation Cobra"."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost..."

"It's need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that you have a lot bigger problems then my mom right now."

"What?" Graham was confused, until he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He then closed his eyes, hoping beyond hope that who he knew was behind him wasn't. "Henry, please tell me you didn't"

But before Henry could answer. "Sheriff." And Graham turned to see Mr. Gold himself in the door way. With Sarah on his left and Jane on his right, both in their normal colored suits, and Archie in front of the wheel chair Gold sat in. "I believe the good doctor would like to confess to lying to you, under Regina's orders of course." He said smiling and he then grasped both of the chair's wheels and moved forward with years of speed and control. Making him oddly intimidating, especially with the two girls shadowing him. "If need be I shall post her bail, along with the doctor's." He then got up close with the Sheriff, and grabbed the man's shoulders to bring him down to eye level. "And tell Regina. I don't care if she and Emma burn this town to the ground fighting, as long as they are willing to clean up and pay the price, and." His voice went from softly threatening to deadly. "And they don't go and drag Henry into this. Burn the town, but the boy had better come out untouched." He then released the man.

Jane then grabbed the handcuff keys and unlocked them. "That is much better I think." She said smiling genuinely. She then turned to the Sheriff. "Have a good day." And with that the group left the Sheriff and Archie in the station.

Emma looked over at Gold as they walked out. "Do I owe you anything?"

"How about a favor for later." Gold said smiling.

"Sure."

When they were a good distance away, Sarah looked over at Emma. "You know Emma, the Mayor has a lovely apple tree near her office, it would be such a shame if the chainsaw in the back of our car was used to cut a limb off of it, don't you think." She said smiling.

* * *

><p>"What a mess." Gold said, being wheeled in by Sarah.<p>

"Not for long. What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?"

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits."

"Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance."

"Emma Swan? Really?"

"Yes. I imagine she's halfway to Boston by now."

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that. I've just seen her strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked."

"What?"

"Perhaps next time you have a problem, you should ask me for help." Gold said, wheeling up to the apple tree and motioned for Sarah to pick him one. "You see, when you didn't, it left me open for Henry to come to me. You should have seen him; he was so angry and sad that someone had made Archie lie to get Emma in prison." He said sitting back in his chair allowing Sarah to slowly push him around Regina while he talked and took a bite of the apple every few words. "One word from me and the doc confessed all, and he's under my protection, so please don't even think about retaliating against him." He then motioned for Sarah to park him in front of Regina. "And then, low and behold, I find out that you didn't listen to my warning. You tried to land a low blow to Emma and it hurt Henry. So listen all and listen well, you fight your little war, have your temper tantrum about something changing in your perfect world, burn the town trying to get rid of Emma." He then got up close like he had with Graham earlier. "But just remember, at the end of it all you will have me to answer to, and if you continue to hurt that boy, I won't be kind." He then put the apple core in her hand. "And if my family is harmed by you in any way while this little chick fight is happening, I will hold you responsible and bury you in a mountain of pain and destruction."


	3. Chapter 3: Snow Falls

**Thank you to xxxLeanniexxx, Twyla Mercedes, and Grace523197.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 3.<strong>

**Snow Falls.**

* * *

><p>James was our riding in search of the thief that hade stolen his mothers ring, when he happened upon a beggar woman on the side of the road. "Madam, are you all right."<p>

The woman looked up. She had very dirty hair and face, she was so dirty in fact he couldn't tell if she had red of brown hair, and her face was almost caked in dirt. "Oh, I'm fine; certainly a man like you has more important things to be worrying about. A younger prettier girl perhaps?"

"In a manner of speaking yes, I was robbed and my fiancé is most upset that our wedding ring was taken."

"Oh, how sad. And was it a ring of some great value?"

"Only to me, it was my mothers."

"Well then." The woman then pulled out a parchment that she had some bread wrapped in.

"May I see that?"

The woman looked at the paper. "Of course, it's of little use to me now with this the last of my bread." And she handed him the paper. It was a wanted poster for Snow White. "You know, its sounds like you were robbed by the Queen's bandit." She said eating her bread.

"The whom?"

"The Queen's bandit, it's a bandit that has been annoying the queen for some time. He only robs those traveling along the Queen's highway, ergo the name."

"Do you know where this bandit is?" James asked.

"If I did I'd be a great deal richer." She said. Then James drew out a money pouch and gave it to the woman who opened it. She was silent for a moment. "50 gold pieces, well, it just so happens that there is a rumor that he lives below a dead tree stump, very large to, can't miss it, near the middle of the forest, in." She turned her body. "That general direction I think."

"Thank you madam." And of James went.

The woman laughed. "Oh fate, how easily you bend to the whims of others." And she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I know this is short, but if I get this story up to 8 total reviews by the end of the day, I promise to post chap 4 tomorrow.<strong>

**And if you hate Ella you will love chap 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Price of the Golds

**Thank you to xxxLeanniexxx and Grace523197.**

**Because of how short it was, I'm going to post this even though we were one short on my 8 total review goal.**

**P.S. Please know that I've already retreated to a safe house, so you can't send the angry mob after me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 4.<strong>

**The Price of the Golds.**

* * *

><p>"Come along Sarah dear." Gold said wheeling himself to the door.<p>

"Coming dad." She said smiling. She helped open the door for him, and out he went, she then turned of the light and flipped the sign on the door to closed. "Well now, how dose a stop for ice cream sound?"

"You spoil an old fool my dear." Gold said reaching behind to squeeze her hand as they went.

In the ally across from the shop Ashley could see them leaving, feeling sick to her stomach as they laughed going down the street, so happy. She ran over to the door and used a brick to break one of the windows. She managed to get in easily.

She ran to the wall behind the counter and found the safe. "Ashley?" Ashley turned to see Sarah standing there with Gold behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Changing my life." She declared and then sprayed Sarah with mace.

"Sarah!" Gold yelled in terror and concern. The poor girl jumped back and collided with her father's side, sending them both toppling over to the ground, hitting their heads on the display case as they fell. Sarah landed on top of her father; her head hitting his and his right arm and leg were pined beneath his wheel chair, with both of their weight pressing down on top of it. Ashley quickly grabbed the keys and opened the safe.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad my stuff is here. Oh, thanks." Emma said taking the plate of food Mary Margaret offered her.<p>

"So that is all your stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is the rest in storage?"

"No, this is all of it. I'm not sentimental."

"Well, it must make things easier when you have to move." Mary said. There was a nock at the door and she went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Abby Gold standing there in a green suit. "What's wrong?" Was Mary's instant reaction, unlike the rest of the family, Abby only wore her suits when she meant serious business. And usually that meant someone was dead.

"Ms. Blanchard, is Ms. Swan here?" She asked, he voice unusually timid. It was defiantly not good. Emma came up. "Hello Ms. Swan, I'm Abby, my father needs to speak with you immediately. Matter of life and death important." She said.

"Of, of course, what is this about Abby?"

"I don't know all the details, all I know is dad and Sarah came back from the store late and mom wouldn't let me or Jane into see him this morning, but she seemed really mad, and she sent me to get you wearing my suit." Abby said in wide eye horror.

"Emma." Mary motioned for her to come over a few feet away from Abby. "Listen, if Abby is in her suit, it means it is very important, and if Mrs. Gold is mad, and I mean mad enough to scare her own daughter, she's not wrong that this could be the equivalent to life and death serious, or even literally."

"Ok." Emma then turned to Abby. "Ok, let's go." And with a quick goodbye to Mary they left.

When they got down to the street, Henry came running up. "Hey Emma, I was thinking we..." He stopped when he saw Abby. "Oh no." He said going wide eyed with horror. "Who's dead?"

"No one yet Henry. Dad wants your mom for something, and mom is really mad."

Henry's face morphed into one of pure terror. "Do you think I should come?"

"It can't hurt. But only Dove, mom, and Belle have seen him. And we don't know were Sarah is."

Henry nodded so they left.

* * *

><p>Gold's home was what one would expect from the most powerful couple in town. A large blood red house, it was structured like a castle, a large stone rectangular bottom and four towers, and it looked like someone had gone and stuck a wooden Victorian style house on top of the castle base.<p>

There was lots of garden around it with fountains and trees, one very large oak had a swing; it looked like it was a good 500 feet drive way that went up to a large cement parking area, and there was a good nine foot hedge around the whole place.

"How big is this place?" Emma asked as the walked up the last 100 feet of the drive way.

"Big enough for an indoor play pool, lap pool, a hot tub, indoor double tennis court, racket ball, and a basket ball court."

Emma's mouth was hanging open. "Anything not indoor?"

"All that stuff and more." Abby replied. "The indoor stuff is for when it's cold." Abby then pointed to where the stone part met the wood, about three stories up. "You see how it changes. Basically the first three levels are the original building, a fort or something, when dad was building the town he had the rest added on. So those floors are for recreation, pools, inside sports and stuff, along with the garage, wine cellar, and the bottom of an impressive multi story green house, and the far back right tower." Abby pointed. "See how its walls line up right with the stone, instead of being in a couple feet."

"Yeah." Emma answered.

"That is Belle's pride and joy, a seven story library, complete with balconies, reading nooks and a lot of books. The rest is more family oriented space." She said. They then went up a wide marble staircase to two very large doors. A very large man opened them. "Dove." Abby said in a kind voice. "How are things?"

"I'm not sure what I can say, but she's in a mood that could kill."

"Has Sarah come back?"

"I plead the 5th."

Abby looked confused, but just lead the group up several flights of stone stairs up to the forth floor. When they go to that floor it was an obvious change. While the stone work was large and cold, with fine art and long plain colored rugs and tables, with a light in the wall every few feet, the fourth floor was much warmer. Same basic layout, but the light brown wood made it seem much more home like. "I can see what you mean about family oriented, this feels much nicer." Emma said.

The end of the hall had a nice wood door. Which opened to reveal a large family room, rectangular in shape, it was four stories tall with a large glass roof, with baloneys going up, and a large fire place and chairs off to a side.

It was a few halls later when they got close to what Emma assumed was the far left side of the house. They entered a long wide hall that served more like a small living room, to the left and right Emma could see bathrooms, the right one looking bigger with a large tub and shower, along with a toilet, and the left one was just a toilet and sink that also connected to a balcony with a hot tub and several very comfy chairs. There was also a fire place with a small fire going. In the chair next to the fire place sat Jane, dressed in her blue suit, and another young woman in a light blue sun dress with a long sleeved white undershirt. They looked up from the fire to see the group enter.

Abby rushed over to hug Jane. "What's going on?" she asked

"I don't know" Jane replied. "Mom just said to ring the bell when Emma got here." So Jane went over and pushed a button near the door, and after a moment there was a buzz sound in response. "You can go in Emma." She then noticed Henry. "I think you should stay out here Henry."

Emma went through the door and found a small hall. There was a side door, undecorated like the others, it was probably so someone could leave unnoticed if need be, and then the main door, the most ornate of all the doors Emma had seen so far. She went in and found no one. Then a hidden door opened next to the fire place, and Dr. Whale came out. "He's waiting for you." He then motioned for her to go in as he went and sat down. When Emma entered the room she gasped.

Mr. Gold who had that seemed only a few days ago so strong and commanding, looked small and frail on a medical bad. The room she was in looked like it was pulled right out of the worlds most advanced hospital, white walls with beeping monitors, a hospital bed, and glass cabinets full of all sorts of medications and doctor tools.

In the bed Gold was lying down with a mask breathing what she assumed was pure oxygen, along with several bags of fluids dripping into him, one of them she noticed was a morphine drip, and sitting near him was Sarah with a cast on her arm and a bandaged head was sleeping in a chair near by. Gold took off the mask. "I take it by your shock your impressed."

"It is impressive."

"Thank you, this room and the store room next door have more drugs then the general hospital and pharmacy put together, and this room in more sanitary and better equipped." He said smiling.

"So if death ever comes for you, you're ready to fight tooth and nail."

"Indeed. I designed the house around it so doctors could come in easily and unobserved, when I got married I hid the door so in my moments of strength I wouldn't need to wake up to the door of where I go in my moments of weakness."

"And you hide it from your kids."

"They know it exists. But they don't know it's attached to the bed room, don't want to worry them."

"They seem pretty worried already."

"Yes, and it is the cause of their worry that has made me bring you here, I understand you are very good at finding people."

"Yeah."

"That is what I need. Last night a young woman named Ashley Boyd broke into my shop." Gold pushed a button on a remote that made a screen light up with a picture from a security camera. "The young lady and I have a long standing agreement of a very delicate nature, she has stolen from me and I need her found."

"What kind of agreement?"

"I paid for her hospital bills and gave her a large amount of money, enough to live on for several years. In return for a very valuable piece of property, this deal is very sensitive, it has taken me some time to work it out, if I were to bring in the police, or Ashley was to be harmed, it could complicate matters."

"What kind of property did she steal?"

"Like I said, delicate deal, and valuable, that is all I can say."

"And how did all this happen?"

"My daughter and I confronted her trying to steal, she sprayed Sarah with mace." Emma inhaled in sympathy when he said that. "When I tried to stop her from hurting herself, Sarah knocked my down, we both hit our heads on a case in my shop, and she ended up landing on me, pining my right arm and leg under my chair, causing severe damage." He said with a grimace. "It was so unlike her, going on and on about changing her life. If it wasn't for the deal and that we hate the idea of a baby being horn in jail, my wife would have the National Guard down hear looking for her, with orders to shoot to cause sever pain."

Emma thought it over quickly, she apparently was Ashley's driving force in this attempt to better herself, but severally injuring a man and his daughter to do it, a man that she did owe her release to and who had saved Henry all those years ago. "Ok, I'll find her."

"Wonderful. If you need any help, ask anyone but Sarah or my wife, they might try to kill Ashley when you find her."

"Ok, I'll go and see what I can find." Emma then left, sending Whale back in to Gold, and went out to the small living area. "You father and sister was attacked." Emma said, causing everyone to stand up in shock, which quickly changed to anger. "I'm going to go find the person who did it, your dad doesn't want any of you to hurt that person, and if you want to see either of them, they are in the medical room."

The group minus Henry rushed off to parts unknown of the house, probably using another way into the room, and Emma went off in search of Ashley, reluctantly allowing Henry to tag along.

* * *

><p>"You can't let her double-cross Gold. No one's ever broken a deal with him."<p>

"Happy to be the first. I don't care what I owe him, if Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well be allowed to be one."

"I think you're forgetting something."

"Yeah well I'll deal with whatever that is later." Emma pulls up to Granny's and goes up to Ruby. "Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?"  
>"Because I didn't think it was important."<br>"Really, considering that's why she's running away?"  
>"Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her."<br>Emma looks over and notices Ruby's wolf on the counter. "Ruby, where's your car?" Ruby looks guilty. "You didn't send me to Sean to find her, you sent me there to give her a head start."  
>"Look, I'm only trying to help her."<br>"Yeah, well so am I. Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without me."  
>"I can't talk in front of him. He's the mayor's kid, and he likes Gold."<br>"Hey, one; I'm on your side, two; your both insane."  
>Emma whispers to Henry. "Henry, I need to find this woman, and in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay? So please listen to me, seriously. She's not gonna tell me anything if you're around."<p>

"And you both need to listen to me." Henry looks up at Ruby. "Did she tell you what she did last night?"

"Yeah, she got her contract from Gold."

"You…" Henry seemed to be looking for a good word. "Dumbo, She stole only the one copy in the store, and I think she failed to mention the part where she _Attacked_ Sarah and severely injured her and Gold, and then left them to die for all she knew." Ruby looked very scared. "Ashley flushed her life down the toilet, she should have just run but instead she pocked the side of a mighty beast, and now it's too late. If she runs, she's as good as dead, and the only thing protecting her is her contract with Gold."

"So what do you suggest Henry?" Ruby said, but the hostility and mightiness was gone, replaced by fear for her and her friend.

"Give Gold the baby, I know it sounds like I'm on their side, and I am, but that doesn't mean I'm not on Ashley's. The family will respect to their dieing day a deal Gold made, but if she breaks that deal, they will hunt her too the ends of the Earth for almost killing him." Henry was pleading with them to understand, this was Ashley's only hope.

"She's going to Boston, thought she could disappear there." Ruby said, causing Henry to scoff a bit.

"She'd be hidden for five minuets in New York, Boston wouldn't cut it." Emma and he then left. "Emma, if she leaves town, the curse."

"Not now kid, besides, I thought her leaving curse or no curse was a death sentence." Emma said, and Henry couldn't argue with that. "Ashley, what did you get yourself into?"

* * *

><p>"Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked<p>

"Oh, yeah." She said, and the to Ashley. "Don't worry. The hospital isn't that far."  
>Ashley was frantic. "No, no, no, no, take me to Boston. I can't go back there."<p>

"Oh, no we don't have four hours, trust me. I know."  
>"I can't go back there, please." She sobbed. "He's gonna take my baby."<p>

"And that's all you have." Emma replied, shocking Ashley. "You almost kill the most powerful man in town and hurt his baby, what, did you think they would let that go? They want your head on a platter and the only thing stopping them is your baby. The minuet you left town they would summon an army to find you, and when they found you you'd be done for."

Ashley was full on sobbing now. "You don't want to help me; your just like the rest of them."

"No, I've been there. Living a life of constant movement, living in a car, a child can't have that, and that's all you could offer. If you want to even have hope of keeping your baby and having a life for wither of you, you can't run, you need to be brave and own up to what you did wrong, all of it, even if it means losing your baby."

But Ashley just kept sobbing in the seat net to Emma.

* * *

><p>The Enchanted Forest.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. You're starting to show. A little bird told me you wanted to speak."<br>"Yes. I'd like to alter the bargain."  
><strong> "<strong>That's not what I do."  
><strong> "<strong>But I think you'll want to. I'm having twins."  
><strong> "<strong>Is that so? Ooh, let's have a look. And you would, what, give up both? Why is that? I wonder."  
><strong> "<strong>My husband... he's... he's having a hard time. Our kingdom is poor. We're losing money. Our crops are dying. We can't support ourselves or our people."  
><strong> "<strong>And you would trade your other child for... comfort?"  
><strong> "<strong>I can always have more children, but I can't make crops grow where the soil is dead." She produces the contract "In exchange for our other child, you will see to it that our land is once again fertile. I think it's more than fair."  
><strong> "<strong>Yes! Yes, yes. It is. If what you're saying is true." He then walks around. "You know, it is true, you can always have more children, but what about the things you can't have more of, things we can't control. Like good crops, loyal friends, a good life." He then stopped and looked her in the eye. "True love."

** "**It is, and so I'm offering something I can replace for what I can't, and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line." She then produces the quill.  
>"What a lovely quill!" He takes the quill, examining it with great interest. Wherever did you get it? It's so lovely, magical even."<br>** "**It's from our castle." Cinderella said with a strained voice.  
>"You know, the only way to stop me is through magic." Rumplestiltskin then took a step back and slowly tuned around, as if knowing there were others present. He then said very loud. "And not just any magic, but powerful magic, very powerful is needed to stop me."<p>

"I'm not trying to stop you."

"Well of course you're not trying to stop me. Not even the Blue Fairy can stop one of my deals." He then came up close and was quite again. "Because as we all know, all magic comes with a price, and if you were to use it to say... imprison me, then your debt to me would only grow, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?"  
><strong> "<strong>Just sign the contract please."

"Are you sure you're happy with this new arrangement? After all, there are powers greater then both of us at work here, and believe me, if their greater then me, then how small do you think you must seam to them?" Cinderella answers by simply holding up the contract, and he takes it. "Very well, if you want to play this game. Then so it shall be." And he was trapped.

** "**Thomas!"

"No one breaks deals with me, dearie. No one." A carriage with a cell approaches "No matter where you are, no matter what land you find yourself in... I assure you I will have your baby."

* * *

><p><strong> "<strong>Did we really win?"  
><strong> "<strong>Yes, I told you we would."  
><strong> "<strong>I was so afraid. I was so afraid that we'd fail, that... I'd have to go back to that life, that... that terrible life. I was afraid I would lose you. And that nothing would have changed." This caused Rumplestiltskin to laugh.

"You know Prince Thomas, I do so find it odd, that the first thing she is worried about is not loosing you or her child, but her new rich life."  
><strong> "<strong>You can shut up, and as long as I am alive, you will never go back to that life." Prince Thomas says kissing Cinderella "Now... how is our little Alexandra?"  
><strong> "<strong>Alexandra?"  
><strong> "<strong>Did I not mention that I picked out a name?"  
><strong> "<strong>A name? That's more like a prison sentence."  
><strong> "<strong>Well I like it."  
><strong> "<strong>Men, you really no nothing of ch..."  
><strong> "<strong>Ella, what is it?"  
><strong> "<strong>Oh, it's... it's the baby. Something's wrong."  
><strong> "<strong>No, no. It can't be; it's too soon. It must be the stress, the excitement."  
><strong> "<strong>Oh, I'm dizzy."  
><strong> "<strong>Sit, sit. I'll go get you water."  
><strong> "<strong>Okay." Cinderella says. And Tomas runs off into the forest to a well.

"Prince Thomas." A female voice says, and he turns around to see five clocked figures. Two of them are tall but the other three are the size of children.

"What do you want?" he says, preparing to draw his sword.

"Now, is that any way to talk to the children of the man you've captured."

Thomas looks at them in amassment "What. Are you Belle?"

"No, I am the land's best kept secret. My husband has spent years keeping up charades, and Belle has been our willing accomplice. She loves my children and husband dearly. But you are taking him from us." Her voice became deadly. "But fear not, we will not stop you, but know that you should be very careful, you said you would pay the price of the magic used here today, and the Vault took you up on that offer."

Thomas wanted to ask, but then he felt a great pain as black ooze washed over him.

The pain had at that same moment ended for Cinderella. "Thomas, it's okay. It's passed. Thomas?" When she heard nothing, she got up and walked to the well, but Thomas is nowhere to be found. "Thomas?!" Cinderella yelled, looking around franticly. She runs back to the cage. "What did you do?  
><strong> "<strong>Ella, what's wrong?"  
><strong> "<strong>Your highness, what happened?"

But she encored them and talks to Rumplestiltskin. "What did you do to my Thomas?"  
><strong> "<strong>I haven't done anything. In case you haven't noticed I've been otherwise engaged."  
><strong> "<strong>Something's happened to him. You know. Tell me!"  
><strong> "<strong>I have no idea, dearie, but I did warn you. All magic comes at a price. It looks like someone has just paid. And like I warned him, you loved your new life more then him or your child." He says smiling as he sits back in the cell. "Who know, I've always though magic had a sense of cruel irony."  
><strong> "<strong>Don't listen to him, we'll find Thomas."

** "**No, you won't." Rumplestiltskin looks at the Prince. "You of all people should know that double crossing me is deadly. So until that debt is paid, until that baby is mine, you're never gonna see him again, in this world or the next Cinderella. I will have that baby."

* * *

><p>Storybroke General Hospital<p>

* * *

><p>"Emma."<p>

"Belle, what are you doing here?" Emma looks to see no one else with her.

"Well…"

"Ok where is she?" Ruby asks running up. "Where is Ashley?"

"Room 212" Belle says.

"How did you know?" Emma asks.

"Mrs. Gold just got the number from an orderly, told me to come get you and Henry." And then Emma and Ruby went running to room 212. Bursting in on a woman sitting with Ashley and her baby.

"Ahh, so good of you to join us, please sit." And then Belle, Henry, and even Sean came in. "Ah, the father as well, please have a seat." They all sat. "Now Ashley."

"Mrs. Gold…" Ashley begane to beg.

"Ah!" She held up a finger to silence the young woman. "Let's not interrupt." She then gives Ruby and Sean a cold stare. "Any of you." And then turns back to Ashley, smiling in a way that seamed very genuine. "Why don't we play a game, I ask a question, I then answer, and you try and prove me wrong. Ok." When no one dared question her, she began.

"Did you make the deal with my husband? Answer. Yes.

Did anyone force you to make the deal? Answer. No.

Examining all the evidence, dose that mean that the only person you have to blame for all of this is yourself, taking the easy way out? Answer. Yes."

Ashley made no move to defend herself against the charges. "Good, now that that is all cleared up.

Did you want out of the deal? Answer. Yes.

Did you try and talk to Gold about being released from the deal you made with him of your own free will? Answer. Yes.

Would my husband let you out? Answer. Yes.

How, by you paying back your debt, but did you want to do that. Answer. No.

Well what did you want, you wanted to be let out of a deal and not have to return what you were given. Answer. Yes. And did we want to do that. Answer. No.

But why didn't you want to just return what you owed, why is that, I'd say the answer is simple; you are a greedy little tramp that loves financial security more then your child. Answer?"

Ashley once again said nothing. "I wonder." She looked over at Sean. "Is that what attracted you to him, money, comfort, the white picket fence. Of course it helped his good looks I'm sure, but the irony of it all is," She looked back at Ashley. "He's just like you, screw love and your child, money and comfort is all you care about, right."

Sean stood up at that. "That's not true, I'm here aren't I."

"Oh really, your here now, after the dice has been cast and the bets made, you don't win points for saying you'll join the race after it's over" Mrs. Gold said, keeping her voice sweet and level. This woman was calm, and she knew she had won. "But back to business.

So what did you do? Be reasonable and except your fate with grace and decorum, with dignity. Answer. No. You attacked my daughter with mace so she got a fractured arm and a concussion and caused my husband to break a few ribs, caused his right limbs be suffocated for hours being pined under his wheel chair, and gave him a concussion, I mean the man could have easily died."

Mrs. Gold voice raised a little, she was mad about what had happened, and she wanted them to know it.

"And now, your caught, in a trap of your own making, a noose you tightened around your own neck and what are you doing? Accepting your fate? Owning up to what you did? Answer. No. You ran, risking your life and the baby's."

The woman sighed. "Anything you want to say in your defense." She waited, and Ashley had nothing. "Well then, I have two choices for you. You can sign this paper, the baby will be well taken care of and I can assure you will be loved and cared for better then you could ever dream of caring for it. Or you can keep your baby, for five minuets, at which point the sheriff shall come in here, take you away. And I promise you that your little court appointed layer will be crushed by the lawyers we have accuse you of two counts reckless endangerment, breaking and entering, two counts of assault, and attempted murder. And after you are given the max sentence for all of that and will be held without bail or chance for parole or appeal, we will have to spend some months or even years trying to get the baby back, assuming she's not lost in the system, where she will be unloved and alone." She then drew out a paper and a red quill pen. "Now, will you sign?"

Ashley looked like she really didn't want to, looking up into the cold eyes of Mrs. Gold. "If you still have reservations, I'd remember poor Ruby and Granny." She said looking slightly threateningly at Ruby as she said this and then back at a shocked Ashley.

"But, they're innocent." She said.

"Wrong. I might remind you that while fleeing your crimes you made Ruby an accomplice. She'll go down with you, and then poor Granny, imagine her reaction to that sort of news." She said smiling. "She might die like my husband could have, all alone and in pain."

Ashley just looked down, and then took the pen and signed. "Thank you my dear." She then took the pen back. "Nice pen, don't you think." She said smirking. She then turned to Belle. "Belle, would you help get everything ready, Emma and Ruby can help I'm sure, I'll take care of the paper work."

* * *

><p>It was a quite ride to the Gold's home, Belle held the baby, who it turned out was a girl. Dove pulled up, and Mrs. Gold got out, followed by Henry, Emma, Belle, and then a reluctant Ruby who was here more out of fear of Mrs. Gold and wanting to help Belle, who was also her friend, then any actual loyalty.<p>

"Belle" Mrs. Gold said. "I'd like to take her for a moment please; you can have her back in a little while."

"Of course." Belle said slightly confused, she wasn't sure why it seemed Mrs. Gold was asking permission.

It was a fast walk up to the third floor. "I thought you all might like to meet this little lady's new mother." Mrs. Gold said smiling.

And as the group entered the room, Mr. Gold, Sarah, Jane, and Abby all yelled "**Surprise!**"

This shocked Belle causing her to take a step back, and she was glad she wasn't holding the baby anymore because she might have dropped her. This worry was reinforced by her mouth dropping open and her arms falling to her sides in shock. Up above the Golds was a pink banner saying

**"Congratulations to the new mother, Belle, it's a girl!"**

"What?" Was all Belle could say. "How?"

Gold was wheeled forward by Mrs. Gold, and he was holding the baby. "You have served my family for so many years, sacrificing any life you could have had because you love these children. I thought this is the only way I could thank you properly for that gift." He said smiling, taking out a contract. "It took me a few months to get the contract together, the wording had to be air tight, but with Ashley signing it, this little girl is now yours if you want, 100% with absolutely no chance of her being able to be taken."

Emma's mouth fell open. "That's why you wanted to ovoid the police; you said it was a delicate matter."

"And it was, even if Ashley hadn't been so trouble some this would be hard, the police would have been an unnecessary complication." Gold replied.

"But why all the cloak and dagger?"

"A mystery is a powerful motivator, plus you didn't need to know."

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

"Well, the scum lives out her life in comfort, with or without her man, Belle only needs to sign on the dotted line and she's a mother, and you all get the satisfaction of knowing that in the end everyone got what they wanted most." Mrs. Gold said, and when Ruby looked like she was going to argue, she held up her had. "I didn't say got everything they wanted, just what they wanted most." She said smiling.

Belle was starting to recover from the shock. "Mine." Was all she said.

"If you'll have her, it's either that or we let those who say I hired you for a mistress not be wrong." Gold said smugly.

Belle then grabbed the paper and signed so fast Gold would later swear it was the speed of the pen's movement causing the paper to burn and not the ink that was how she signed the document. She then with a squeal of joy embraced Gold. "**!THANK YOU! !THANK YOU! !THANK YOU! !THANK YOU!"** She then turned to Mrs. Gold. "Thank you Zelena." And she hugged Zelena.

"You're very welcome." Zelena said hugging her friend back.


	5. Chapter 5: Wake Me Up

**Chap 5.**

**Wake Me Up, When I'm Wiser And I'm Older.**

* * *

><p>Gold jolted awake, feeling like his head suddenly been hit by a very large, very unpleasant logging truck. <em>'Dear lord, and I thought the headache from codeine was bad'<em>. But then he noticed one very important thing.

Rumpelstiltskin.

Zelena.

Belle.

Jerimiah.

Sarah.

Maren.

Rose.

He did it, the children were all there with him, he had his wife, his fake wife/ maid/ lover were all with him. And him having his memories meant. "Zelena, Belle." He yelled.

The two women woke up. Belle had fallen asleep in the chair near his bad, and Zelena was asleep next to him. "What is it dear?" Zelena asked.

"Is something wrong?" Belle asked

"Belle, could you check on Rose, and Zelena on Maren."

"Sure Rum." They both said and then went wide eyed.

"It worked." Gold, Rumpelstiltskin said.

"The savior." Zelena smiled.

"She's here." Belle also smiled. She then looked at Zelena. "Hay, some strange woman has been sleeping with your husband Zelena."

"And some strange man has been sleeping with you Belle." Zelena said smiling, they then both looked at Rumple.

"Well, it appears we have 28 years to catch up on." Gold said smiling. And if the gossipers of the town only knew what they were doing now.

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin was sitting in front of the fireplace in the main Hall, enjoying a very lovely wine. "You know. When I bought this it wasn't very good, I wasn't sure about the flavor, color, anything really. I was a peasant tasting his first bit of wine. I don't know what it was to this day that made me choose to do it; perhaps I was just being sentimental. I bought every barrel of that the monks still had, which amounted to about 537 barrels. Back then the amount gold it took for me to buy it all was a rather large amount. Now I wouldn't even flinch if someone asked me for double that for just one glassful. But you wait a couple hundred years, discover that you bought more than half the total number of barrels of that kind of wine that existed, and it turns out to be a rather wonderful investment."<p>

"I'm assuming is a good point about the story." Zelena said coming into the room with Belle in tow.

"Yes actually." Rumpelstiltskin said. "I bought it when it was young, immature, and I am almost certain the monks gave me a good deal because they couldn't sell it to anybody else. But now." Rumplestiltskin then held up the glass, he had drunk in about half of it already. "Now this glass full alone is worth a Duke's ransom." He then stood up and walked towards them. "Going to show you that being patient can be very rewarding thing."

"Everything is in place." Zelena said. "You'll go to the meeting."

"Yes. That's why I'm treating myself, because by this time tomorrow I shall be in an annoying little cage, having to listen to a few Royals believe that they somehow managed to outsmart me." He then shook his head laughing. "Oh those poor fools, I'm almost feeling sorry for them. But when I remember how annoying these next few months will be those feelings go away very quickly."

"So what are your plans for us in this new world?" Belle asked.

"While I was thinking. In this new land in order to keep the family together I will have to be a sick man, so I'm thinking everyone's rules will stay the same. The kids will still be my kids, Zelena will still be my wife, you will still be there teacher/tutor/aunt like figure, but you'll also be my attendant, somebody to make sure I don't die."

"And what about the other matter?" Zelena asked.

"Well. In this new land all of the old rumor spreading hags will believe that I have Belle on as a lover, which you will be but they just won't be able to know for sure if you are not." Rumpelstiltskin said to Belle. "So when the curse breaks, everyone will be scrambling around trying to figure out there two sets of memories and restore some order to their lives, and we shall be safely tucked away in a rather comfortable home waiting to find Bae. If all goes according to plan. If not then we can continue the charade that Belle is my wife, and the curse merely placed you and the children with me for whatever deranged reason Regina might've come up with. At which point Charming and Snow will whisk Belle and I off to somewhere in an attempt to gain information about the curse, and you and the children playing the helpless victim can fix whatever it is that what wrong, come and save Belle and I from the heroes, and then we are right back on track."

"But what happens if they don't think we are the helpless victims, or the angry mob just doesn't care? What if Regina tells them that you wrote us in to your story on purpose?" Zelena asked.

"Zelena." Rumpelstiltskin said giving her a look of utter disbelief "Charming and Snow are about as likely to believe Regina, as I am to go and hand over my dagger to Hook after explaining to him exactly what it can do of my own free will. And as for the angry mob, Charming and Snow would never let it come to that, and everyone being the exact same position you are, no one will find it strange that a couple of children and a woman ended up with a different husband and father, that will be considered normal once the curse breaks."

"But what if something does go wrong?" Belle said insistently.

"Ladies." Rumple said, wrapping them both in his arms. "I promise you I have thought of everything. I have contingency plans, backup plans, fallbacks, workarounds, plan B's, plan C's, plan D's, plan E's, and plan F's. The only way this can possibly go wrong is if Regina doesn't cast the curse, you will somehow managed to end up dead in the next few months, or you are not right here in the Castle when the curse hits. And since and none of those things are going to happen, you will be fine."

"I'm scared." They both said.

"I know. The truth of it is that is, is that I'm terrified beyond all forms of reason. But I have faith is gonna work, and I have faith in all of you. Do you have faith in me?"

"Of course." They both said without a moment of hesitation.

"And if you ever believed before, believe me now. Everything's gonna be okay, after tomorrow the next time you see me, it will be in a new land, new home, with the Savior they are to break the curse, and with all the tools we need to find my son."

"Our son." They both once again said in unison.

"Right. Our son." Rumpelstiltskin said smiling.

"Now." Zelena said.

"About why we came." Belle said.

"It is come to our attention."

"That the man we love."

"Is going away for a while." Zelena said with a pouty face.

"So we have come to take them away to the bedroom." Belle said with a very devious smile."

"And do all sorts of horrifying things to him." Zelena said now smiling like Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin just looked back and forth between them with a sigh on his face. "Well, if that is my fate." His head then dropped and he held out his arms in front of them. "Take me away do as you wish."

"Oh don't worry, we will." Belle and Zelena said before grabbing him and toying up to the bedroom. If this was to be the last time he was in that room with them for the next 28 years and some odd months, then they were going to make it count.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to Grace5231973, I hope this clears a few things up; Twyla Mercedes, the same, but you didn't scream about Zelena; Kiri Huo Ziv, wow you all had the same question; thank you xxLeanniexxx, you were a bit more origenal, but you still reacted the same as everybody else about Zelena.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: That Still Small Voice

**Chap 6.**

**That Still Small Voice.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered to see the rescue of Henry from the mines, including the Golds, Belle, and Amy, Belle's new daughter.<p>

"My relief at his safety hasn't changed a thing, Dr. Hopper. You will do as I say, or you will-"

"Or will what? You'll ruin my life? You'll do your worst? Because I will always do my best."

" Don't test me."

"Oh, I don't need to. Because you're going to leave me alone and let me do my work. In peace."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because someday, Madam Mayor, you may find yourself in a custody battle. And you know how the court determines who is a fit parent? They consult an expert. Particularly one who has treated the child. So, I suggest that you think about that. And you allow me to do my work. And let me do it the way my conscience tells me to."

"Well said doctor." Gold said being pushed up to the two. "Regina, did I not warn you about bringing Henry into your little temper tantrum?"

"Gold, I am trying to cure Henry of his delusions."

"And why should you want that?"

"Because they are lies, and untrue, and he doesn't need to and shouldn't believe what he believes in."

"So what?" Gold said. He then called Henry over, Emma came with him. "Henry, I wish I could tell you this is my own wisdom, I'd like to think it is. But what I'm about to say is no less true.

**If you want to believe in something, believe in it. Just because something isn't true doesn't mean you can't believe in it. Sometimes the things that may or may not be true are the things a man needs to believe in the most:**

**That people are basically good.**

**That courage, honor and virtue mean everything.**

**That power and money, money and power mean nothing.**

**That good always triumphs over evil.**

**And I want you to remember this;**

**That love,true love,**

**Never dies.**

**You remember that boy, remember that.**

**Whether they're true or not those are the things a man should believe in because those are the things worth believing IN. Got that?"**

"Nice movie reference Gold." Emma said

"Thank you." He said before turning to Henry. "And the simple fact is Henry; that it is ok to believe, and for you to believe when no one else dose, because if you're wrong about what you believe in, it won't last long, it'll die because it is a lie. But if your right, then it just proves what a bunch of old fools we are. So you go on believing things that may not be true, because sometimes it's those things that we need to believe in or life won't be worth living." Gold then looked at Regina. "I remember a young girl whose only hope that got her threw the day was that her mother loved her, a horrible lie I know, but it was all she had. And now that mother is gone, her driving force is to not be like mother, not be a person who drives away her children by trying to force her wants and desires and goals that she never had on them." Gold then laughed and shock his head. "I also remember when that same girl only wanted her happy ending, only wanted her true love. But the one thing I can't seem to remember is; how did mother react to that, and more importantly, how did daughter take mother's reaction?"

If looks could kill, Regina would have obliterated the town. "I am…"

"Are you sure?" Gold asked cutting her off. "And more to the point, do you think Henry would agree with you or me?" He then turned away. Leaving very mad Regina and stunned group behind him.

* * *

><p>"What was my mother like?" Zelena asked one day.<p>

Rumpelstiltskin looked up. It had been a very normal day, him at the wheel, Zelena brewing a nice little potion, Sarah attached to her hip, while Jerimiah was sitting in a pile of spun gold. "What?" He said, ticking his t's. "And just worried a question like that come from?"

"While I was just thinking, I want to know what she was like."

"Let's see." Rumpelstiltskin said tapping his fingers on his chin. "To describe your mother, is like describing a beautiful book. It hasn't actually wonderful cover, and then you find out the story is not worth burning because it's just that terrible. Your mother is far worse than anything I could ever be, because unlike me, she takes your hopes and dreams and desires and warps it, but instead of giving you what it is you asked for, she either gives you nothing, or something you wish to never have. And I hate her."

"Oh really, is that all?"

"No. She is also cruel heartless witch, a backstabbing rodent, and a horrid monster. Who's only redeeming quality was that she birthed the woman I came to love, that is of course only after promising you to me, seducing me, and then betraying me in the worst way possible."

"Well you must admit." Zelena said. She then walked over and sat down straddling Rumpelstiltskin's knee, with one of her own me use rubbing up against something rather important. "If her only redeeming quality is birthing me, then it is quite a nice quality to have." She then smiled as she kissed him.

"Zelena, are you attempting to seduce me?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Is it working ?"

"Maybe." He said before kissing her, but then broke apart after about only a second. "However if this is your attempt to seduce me for power only to break my heart, I should warn you are kind of a few steps ahead." He said gesturing to Sarah and Jerimiah.

"Oh well. It appears I failed, and then I went and fell in love with you. So I guess that will be happening, and how do you feel about that?"

"Hmm." He then kissed her. "I suppose I can survive."

And nine months later Maren was born.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Grace5231973, Kiri Huo Ziv, Twyla Mercedes, and xxxLeanniexxx, I hope this helps clear things up.<strong>

**Tell next Tuesday.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Shepard

Chap 7.

The Shepard.

* * *

><p>"Next time make sure I'm really dead." James declared as he killed his opponent.<p>

Far away sat two clocked figures, "Honestly, the arrogance." Zelena complained.

"Oh come now dear, he's just a moron, and think of all the good were doing, not allowing him to reproduce and spread his stupidity on to future generations."

It only took a few minutes, and when James turned his back, Zelena waved her hand, and the brute's almost lifeless body came up and stabbed the prince. "Next time make sure He's really dead." She said laughing. "Oh wait, there won't be a next time."

"I don't think it's the same thing, James didn't have someone with magic there to help him recover." Rumple

"Well, he was still breathing, I'd say it counts." And they both looked on smiling as the guards rushed their friend's lifeless body away.

* * *

><p>Storybroke.<p>

* * *

><p>Zelena and Belle were sitting at Granny's, having a friendly chat with Mary Margaret and Emma. "So he remembered, and then left you at the river." Zelena said trying to understand.<p>

"Basically. Although I was the one that left him at the river." Mary Margret said.

"Ouch." Belle said. "Talk about horrifying inability to understand good timing."

"No kidding." Emma agreed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Zelena asked.

"I don't know." Mary said setting her head on the table in defeat. "He said that he loves me, he wants to be with me, he has intense feelings for me, and then he goes off and remembers, and then he decides that it's the right thing to do to go back to his wife. After he has left her, after he has told me he loves me, he has to remember every damn thing about his life before at the last stinking second." Mary then hits her head against the table in annoyance. "Ow."

"Well it can't be that bad, can it?" Belle said.

"I slept with Dr. Whale last night." Mary Margret then raised her head to see her three female companions looking at her with a mixture of disgust, shock, and whatever other emotion go with wide-eyed horror. "That bad?"

"Yeah." They all say in unison.

"How on earth did you manage that one?" Belle asked.

"He bought me a drink, listened to me rant, and Emma came home late last night so she wasn't there to tell me what a horrible idea it was." Mary Margret said, glaring slightly and Emma.

"Hey, don't give me. I was busy patrolling the streets of Storybrooke and finding out that Graham sleeps with Regina." Emma said.

"Ah, finally found that one how did we." Zelena said.

"What, is that some sort of town secret that everybody knows but me and Henry?"

"Well considering how smart Henry is, I wouldn't go that far. But apparently now everybody knows, except possibly Henry." Belle said.

"Ah heck." Emma said also hitting her head against the table. "Ow."

"Who want some good news?" Zelena asked. When no one answered she just continued on. "Well, it appears my period is two weeks late." And the whole group just sat up in wide-eyed amazement.

"You mean your..." Mary said.

"Your…" Emma said.

"As in…"

"That would mean… You are… Pregnant."

"Thank you Emma for that lovely observation, and yes I am, I think, I haven't actually gone and done the test yet. Which is actually one of the reasons I wanted to come and see you, Mary that is."

"Really. How can I help?"

"Well, if I were to go and buy a pregnancy test, Walter with one drink in him would tell the entire town. But you, a teacher buying a dozen pregnancy tests for the high school nurse or something wouldn't be strange at all, and if she doesn't accept them you could just return them with one or two missing telling Walter that she only needed one or two." Zelena said.

"But what happens if Whale sees me buying the pregnancy tests, or Regina and she thinks I win slept David and then Regina tells Katherine and then…" Zelena lifted up a hand to silence Mary Margaret.

"Let's think about that for a second, you're buying a pregnancy tests would raise suspicion, so would me buying a pregnancy test, so would anybody in my family buying a pregnancy test, could you imagine the rumors if any of the Gold girls went and bought a pregnancy test." Zelena said. "If I were to buy a dozen pregnancy tests it would also raise suspicion, but you binding a dozen pregnancy tests would not, obviously you are not going to use a dozen of them, and no one will think twice about helpful Mary Margaret going and doing a job for the school nurse. So what you say?"

"Okay." Mary Margret said, she then looked over at Belle was looking wide-eyed and using her fingers to try and count something. "Belle, is something wrong?"

"Zelena." Belle said nervously.

"Yes dear."

"I'm late by a week."

In the whole table really went quiet.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Run this by me again." Emma said.<p>

"Originally, Belle was a simple tutor for the children. A month into working for us Belle came to work late, something she'd never done before; later Gold was walking by an open bathroom door, and saw Belle looking into a mirror with the bruise on her arm. He demanded to know everything, and she told him how her alcoholic father was forcing her to marry the son of previous owner of the rabbit hole to pay off his bar tab. The son the night before had wanted a preview of their marriage night, Belle had refused, so he hit her and told her to think about what her answer should be the next night. Gold never let her go home that night, or any other night. She became our live in maid/tutor." Zelena said, slightly tearing up at the memory. "Months passed, and Belle slowly got to know my husband, she had become the first real friend he had had in many many years. She later confessed to me that she was beginning to develop feelings for him that were beyond professional or friendly, she said she couldn't help it, and then in tears begged me not to send her back to her father. She told me that she feared for her life if she was there, and I couldn't bring myself to be responsible if anything happened to a person my children looked at as a second mother, and the first friend my husband had had in so long, and the first friend I had had in a long time." Zelena then began laughing. "I told her, I told her that good friend share. The look on her face was amazing, and I was worried when we told Gold that he would die a heart attack, the look on his face was priceless. And so all those rumors about Gold hiring Belle for sex are a lie, but only the hiring part."

"And so the child is Gold's." Mary Margret said.

"Yes its Gold's. And I'd be very thankful if he didn't tell him."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"When Belle's father was drunk one night, he got mad and pushed her down the stairs. Nothing was really hurt, just a bit a mild damage to her ovaries. But because of the fall, the doctors said that something had happened to her immune system, making it up bit overactive, meaning that if she gets pregnant, the odds of her immune system trying to kill the fetus or the scar tissue interfering with it being able to latch on and begin growing are higher, and that could cause a…" Zelena couldn't even finish, afraid of saying word.

"She could lose the baby." Emma said, not bothering to hide her anger at the father.

"Yeah." Zelena said with her eyes downcast. "So you can understand, she needs to stay at home, probably in the medical room on immune system depressants to help lower the chances of her losing this child. And if Gold finds out about the child, he will immediately begin start getting attached, and if she loses it, well, I don't even think about what that might do to him, so can I trust you to keep this a secret?"

"Of course." Both Mary Margaret and Emma said in unison.

"Thank you, you've no idea how much that means to me, or the rest of us." Zelena said.

"Yeah, well what are friends for." Emma said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You Kiri Huo Ziv, xxxLeanniexxx, and Twyla Mercedes.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Desperate Souls

Chap 8.

Desperate Souls.

* * *

><p>Graham's funeral was uncomfortable, the wake even more so for Emma. All these people seemed to think that when you held someone that you cared about as they die you should come back with some great revelation and understanding of the meaning of life. So they were all looking at her, just waiting for, something.<p>

Emma hated this whole thing. "Excuse me, deputy Swan?"

Emma turned to see Mother Superior herself coming over to talk. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for your loss, if you need any help, or have any need for guidance in this uncomfortable time." Emma was sure she continued on, but she just tuned out. Why did everyone either want to be her shrink or basically be suggesting she needed one?

Emma stood there, kind of listening and trying to make it clear how uncomfortable she was, and having no luck as Mother Superior went on and on.

"Mother Superior." A voice said.

Emma then saw a look of pure terror and discomfort on the nun's face, and she saw Abby walking up in a green dress. "Yes Abby."

"I was just wondering if it is inappropriate to touch yourself sexually to try and gain pleasure after a funeral while thinking of dead squirrels and ancestors." She said, looking completely innocent and kind when she did. Causing Emma to try and suppress something between a laugh and a cry of shock. Mother Superior suddenly found someone more interesting to talk to somewhere else. "You know, it's funny how they never answer me when I ask things like that, I don't know why."

Now Emma laughed. "I think I know; why on Earth did you do that?"

"I hate the nuns, the whole family does, something about calling both my mother and Belle a whore and constantly bugging my father, that and they usually give us an evil eye. So you looking uncomfortable was the perfect reason to try and get rid of her."

"And any fun you had doing it?"

"Is the natural byproduct of helping you out, and in no way my main goal?" Abby said sweetly.

"I think between the two of us, you're the one that needs help kid." Emma said laughing again.

"Oh I know, but for some reason I get the feeling they don't like it when I take confession anymore." Abby said, giggling as she left Emma, going over to talk with Sarah.

* * *

><p>The Enchanted Forest<p>

* * *

><p>It was far away from the dark castle, a 14 year old was currently under a dome of heavy wards with a small staff, cursing as he beat a stump with the staff.<p>

Jerimiah was angry, and the poor stump was feeling it. "You good for nothing abandoner! You left and he loves you, you left and he loves you the most."

"Jer." He turned to see Sarah standing a few feet away with Belle, Zelena, and Maren. "You ok?" Sarah asked.

"Do I look ok?"

"No, so what's the problem?" Maren said.

"Bae, what else."

The children never told their father, but secretly they didn't like Bae much. While they truly knew he had no favorites, it was hard to compete with the son your father seemed to want the most. "Dad goes and gets thrown in prison, he goes and creates a darn curse to rip the world apart, than he left us so he can find a son that doesn't love him enough to stay, while we all wait for a living hell to come barreling out on top of us from the queen."

"Come now Jerimiah, you know that's not fair. Your father loves you, but can you blame him for wanting the whole family together." Belle said.

"Bae is not family! He left and broke dad's heart after he had saved him from death, traded his soul even. He goes and complains about not having an empty stomach anymore, about how he now has everything he could ever want, how his father loves him enough to want to protect him from anything and everything."

"Rumple was becoming cruel, he killed for no reason." Belle reasoned.

"And that village was cruel to him for no reason! They deserved what they got."

"Jerimiah, you know you're not being fair." Zelena said.

"I don't need to be fair, he wasn't fair to the family, and he doesn't deserve to be dad's favorite."

"Jerimiah you also know very well your father loves you all equally, it's just he hasn't seen Bae and wants him back, so at times it may seem like he loves Bae more, but he doesn't." Belle said. She and Zelena had also decided not to tell Rumple about the children's feelings, hoping that they could fix it themselves, and knowing that if he ever found out that his search for Bae hurt his children and that they didn't like Bae, it would crush him for sure.

Jerimiah had always been the worst when it came to Bae, being the oldest son and yet not, and the fact that Rumple and Zelena infused him with a bit of siren magic, making him stronger than most and made others only notice his good traits. But years of being around him let his family see that while he loved them with a passion, and would never betray or try and hurt any of them in any way, he was only superficially charming to others, and really didn't care about anyone outside the family unless they were loved by a member of it. And while that was true with most of them, it also meant that he didn't hold much warmth for Bae, other than knowing that his father was unhappy without him, and therefore in pain, and he hated anything that caused his father pain.

"Jerimiah, you need to look past the fact that you father is sacrificing for Bae, and look at the fact that you father wants all his children back, not just you but your lost brother, and that he will wait forever to get him back. Knowing that should comfort you, knowing that if he would do that for one child he would do it for any child, no matter what they did or didn't do, he will always welcome you back with open arms, no matter what he has to do, he will always love you." Zelena said, reaching out for her son.

Jerimiah might be cold to others that is during the rare occasions that any member of the family other than Rumple or Belle actually interacted with the rest of the world, but he could never resist getting a hug from his mother when something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Storybrooke.<p>

* * *

><p>"Toaster broken?"<p>

"It wasn't when I started with it."

"Ok, I'm sorry; I just needed to hit something."

"What's going on?"

"Regina fired me so she could put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff. It's my job."

"I never heard you so passionate about it before. What happened?"

"I don't know, I just… I know I want it back."

"There must be a reason." There was a knock at the door.

"Maybe I just want to beat her." Emma said opening the door.

"Miss Swan." Zelena said coming into Mary Margret's apartment.

"Zelena, what is it?"

"I heard of a great injustice, and I'm here to make it right."

"Okay." Emma said slightly confused.

"Miss Swan, are you aware of my interests in this town?"

"More or less. I know that you own basically anywhere that's not a government job or Granny's." Emma answered.

"You are correct about everything except for the government jobs. My husband built this town brick by brick, building by building, and street by street. It is a very well-known fact that after building this town my husband sold certain buildings to become town offices, the Mayor's office, the school, the police station, and some other locations. It is also a well-known fact that thanks to his influence and mine we have an extraordinary amount of control over almost every aspect of this town. A lesser known fact however is that when this town was being built, my husband was the writer of the town charter."

"What's the town charter?"

"A town charter is for lack of a better term the Constitution of the town. It is the foundation for all of laws. My husband is extraordinary careful and detailed as you know; in the charter he outlined powers and privileges of any and every city employee." Zelena said smiling. "For instance, did you know that the Mayor cannot appoint a person to Sheriff, only nominate them if there is an incumbent or a deputy, at which point the town will vote for the Sheriff."

"That is very interesting." Emma said.

"It is also a little known fact, that if you wanted the job it could be put before the town tribunal."

"What is the town tribunal?"

"Basically it's the town's version of a Supreme Court. The three people most invested in the town are called to review almost any form of non-criminal case involving a high level member of the town, like the district attorney, a judge, a Sheriff, or a court case where a jury could not be unbiased, and no judge is available that would be able to give a fair and unbiased judgment."

"And who are those three people?" Emma asked, already thinking she knew the answer.

"The town mayor, town's biggest employer, the town's biggest land owner, the Sheriff, the town's longest living resident, the head to school administrator or board executive, and/or the district attorney are all eligible to appear on a tribunal."

"You and Gold are the biggest employer and landowner, the Sheriff is dead, and there is Regina and the district attorney whom I'm assuming is in her pocket." Zelena nodded. "So that's two for and two against, so who's the oldest living resident of the town?" Emma asked

"Granny of course." Zelena said.

"And she would go for me." Emma sort of asked, sort of didn't.

"Well she definitely won't go for Sidney, that's for sure."

"So I can get my job back."

"Well considering Regina can't possibly be on the tribunal, which leaves three people who would vote for you and one person who wouldn't to be put into a group of three, and all you need is a two out of three to win." Zelena said smiling. "I don't think you get much better odds than that."

Emma was very happy, she was getting her job back, Regina was going to lose, so Emma didn't have to worry about getting arrested for something like not looking left three times when crossing the street, Regina would lose, Henry would be so proud of her, Regina would lose, yep it was a pretty good thing she thought. But then of course another thought had to come into her head. "And what do you get out of it?" Emma asked Zelena.

"Other thing getting to beat Regina, knowing that the Sheriff's office is no longer under her control, and that our children are in a safer place because of it. You make Henry happy and you owe my husband a favor that he can't collect on if he doesn't know where you are, so him knowing where you are and Henry being happy both are achieved by you staying in town and you staying in town becomes far more likely if you happen to have roots and a job." Zelena said smiling. "But in truth sticking it to Regina is all the reason I need to do this, all the rest of it just happens to be a very fortunate bonus." She then stretched her hand out to Emma. "So, do you want to do this?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Emma said smiling.

"Good." Zelena said smiling as well.

* * *

><p>Town tribunal was extraordinarily fun. The look on Regina's face as Mr. and Mrs. Gold and Granny went into the private chambers to hold their vote was priceless. Best part was when she found out that she could not be part of the tribunal after breaking a part of the town charter, and that any hope for a town vote was also null and void due to her attempt to elevate someone in the Sheriff position without a town vote. It was all rather confusing actually the logic behind it, but as Zelena had explained it, it had something to do with the fact that there was a bylaw in the charter stating that if a city employee attempted to overstep the bounds outside of what was given to them in the charter, it instantly invoked a town tribunal to not only decide if the overstepping of the bounds warranted further action, but to settle the dispute swiftly and therefore allow the town to continue.<p>

But for Emma it basically boiled down to, she was going to get to have her job back the same day without them having to wait for a vote or have to be involved with all that annoying political stuff, like campaigning with posters and such, or worse, having to give speeches.

The tribunal convened for about half an hour, and the vote was unanimous. Emma was the new Sheriff, and Regina was receiving mark of misconduct in her file as Mayor. Emma asked Zelena about it, but Zelena said she didn't want to bother having to go over all of the legal mumbo-jumbo at was involved in it, even if she thought Emma cared.

Zelena then started laughing when Emma asked for the quick version. "Do you have seven hours?" Was all Zelena said and then off she went to her house.

Thank you xxxLeanniexxx, and it probably will; Kiri Huo Ziv, yes Gold had been badly injured by the robbery, but that was a month or so ago, and he had sex with Belle and Zelena the night Emma came to town, before his shop was robbed; and Twyla Mercedes, yes this might drive Gold bonkers, but the reason they don't go to the doctor is the same reason why they would ask Mary to get the test for them, secrets don't stay hidden in town, and they didn't want half the town to be saying another Gold was on the way before it was confirmed or denied.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you xxxLeanniexxx, and it probably will; Kiri Huo Ziv, yes Gold had been badly injured by the robbery, but that was a month or so ago, and he had sex with Belle and Zelena the night Emma came to town, before his shop was robbed; and Twyla Mercedes, yes this might drive Gold bonkers, but the reason they don't go to the doctor is the same reason why they would ask Mary to get the test for them, secrets don't stay hidden in town, and they didn't want half the town to be saying another Gold was on the way before it was confirmed or denied.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: True North

**Chap 9.**

**True North.**

* * *

><p>"Whatcha reading?" Said a girl walking up to Henry in the dark star pharmacy.<p>

"The Hulk versus Wolverine." Henry said holding up the comic book.

"I'm Ava. I think I've seen you around school. You're in Miss Blanchard's class, right?" Henry nodded to the girl, and then another young boy came up.

"Almost ready, Ava?"

"This is my brother, Nicholas." Ava explained.

"Hi. Come on – let's go." Nicholas said not very enthusiastically.

"You want to come hang out?" Ava asked.

"Sure!" Henry said very happy, it was extraordinarily rare that anyone wanted anything to do with him, considering his connection to not only the Golds' but his mother. Henry was so happy as he walked out the store, that he didn't notice Mr. Clark coming up behind them.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Open up your bag."

"What?" Henry asked alarmed.

"Don't think I didn't see you rob me. Open your bag."

"I didn't take anything."

"And a liar, too."

"That's why you were talking to me. So your brother could put that stuff in there."

"Henry… I'm shocked. And you two – just who do you think you are?"

"Mr. Clark." An icy voice said. "I think that's quite enough, please retrieve my husband's medication and I shall deal with these three." Zelena said.

"Yes ma'am." Mr. Clark said bowing his head, all of the anger leaving him. He left looking like a child being scolded.

"Now. Is there a good reason for two orphaned children to be stealing from my store?"

"We are not…" Ava began. But Zelena held up her hand for silence her.

"Jane." And a second after Zelena had called for her daughter; Jane came out from behind one of the aisles dressed in her normal blue suit.

Jane looked at both the children, and in closing her eyes tilted her head back. "Nicholas and Ava Zimmer. Mother is dead, father is unknown. Been orphaned for the last six years. Living at the abandoned house on Diamond Street." Jane then tilted her head forward and opened her eyes. To a very stunned group of kids. "Did I leave anything out?"

* * *

><p>"Why don't you kids go and play in the pool. Abby can get you a suit." Zelena said. Ava, Nicholas, and Henry all followed Abby off somewhere, probably toward the indoor pool.<p>

"So who are they, and what do you know?" Emma asked.

"Other than that they are trouble, orphans, and were an inch away from poking the side of a couple of mighty beasts, not much." Jane replied.

"They are in my class, but they were always loners, never very social, that's probably why no one knew about this, no one did."

"Well." Zelena then pushed a button on the wall, and a moment later a beeping noise was heard. "Samuel, tell chief we have two unexpected guests heading for pool 3, tell him to send something warm."

"Very good." And then another beep.

Zelena looked up to see a confused look on Emma and Mary's face. "Com system runs through the whole house. Gold didn't want it to be obvious so it's not. But if you know where the button is you can call Sam, he then routes the call to the person you want to talk to."

"Like an old telephone operator." Emma said.

"Yes."

"Why do I never see any staff then?" Emma asked.

"They're trained to move about unnoticed, sometimes it's like having ghosts that clean and cook and whatever else we want." Zelena said laughing. "It can be a little unsettling a times." She then turned on a little tea light and then set it on the coffee table; she then spilled a tray of nuts on the floor. "Come on."

They then all went out of the room. Zelena subtlety pushed a button near the door. Abby then ran past in a swim suit, followed by Henry. "28, 29, 30." She said.

When they went back into the room, the mess was gone and there was a tray with tea, cookies, and three cups. "Ok, that is cool." Emma said.

"Thank you dear. One lump or two?" Zelena asked going to sit down. She began pouring the tea. "So, when Regina hears about this there will be hell to pay for those kids."

"Yeah." Emma sighed. "Graham, you picked a horrid time to die, you moron."

"Careful, he might hear."

"Ha, I bet if he is watching, he has better things to do."

Zelena smiled as she drank her tea. "Imagine if babies had phones."

Emma and Mary just both gave her a look. "What?" Mary said.

"Just, follow. Babies call one another, Rob talks about kicking the wall again, Bob is hearing the voices again, and Jenny heard from Jane who was told by Linda that Jack is talking gibberish and doesn't have an arm because his parents are still drinking. They would think life is 9 month, then out you pop, trap door opens and you never hear from your friends again."

"So?" Emma asked.

"Well, that's not your whole life, it's just one part, and just like we can use an ultrasound to see babies, why can't the dead see the living." She said smiling. "So don't speak ill of them."

Emma just sighed and drank her tea. "So what do we do about the kids?"

"We do nothing, you find their father."

"Ha and how do I do that?"

"Well you're the orphan that has spent her whole life searching for her parents, you tell me." Zelena said.

Emma thought for a moment. And then jumping up, she downed her tea and asked which way the pool was. Zelena took out a map and showed her.

* * *

><p>It had been hard, convincing the man that he not only had kids but that they needed him. It had been a hard sell, he was sure that they didn't need him.<p>

But a few glares and reassurances from Sarah shut the man up. And in the end, as Henry put it, she had given them a happy ending.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me about my dad."<p>

"What?" Emma said. "Henry, why would you want to know about your father."

"Because I do."

"But what if Mr. Gold got jealous." Emma said, she really didn't want to have this conversation. But then Henry drew out a note.

_'Miss Swan. The favor you owe me,_

_ in exchange for the name of Nicholas and Ava's father._

_ I have given it to Henry._

_ I told him to use it how he sees fit._

_ And I have a feeling that he wants to know about his father._

_ Please tell him,_

_ and make it the truth.'_

"Dam." She said under her breath. "Well. You father was a thief. We would go around stealing from conveyance stores and the go in to motels after the family checked out for a quick nap and shower. We were going to settle down, live a normal life, but he had stolen some watches and was still wanted. So I went and got them, we were going to sell them, but he had me take the fall for the crime. He then ran of and i never saw him again. But he did send me the bug." Emma was trying to hold back tears, but one or two got threw. "The only good thing that came from all that is you."

"But if he left you the car, maybe he had a good reason for leaving."

"Who knows kid, who knows." Emma said. "But it's all right. You have a father figure, and you got me, and we don't need him."

"Nope, we don't." Henry said smiling. And they enjoyed the moment, before they heard a Motorcycle pull up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to xxxLeanniexx, Kiri Huo Ziv, and to answer your question, one I'm sure everybody is having. Gold is sick because of the curse, but it's like Granny having a heart attack, it's a way for the curse to keep people in town, and to make Gold suffer because he wanted his family with him.<br>**

**And something I've always believed and is a recurring theme in my stories is that Gold is the creator of the curse, and so the curse won't let the caster, creator, or savior die without the curse breaking, so it wants to keep Gold alive. So he is basically immortal even without magic.**

**Thank you Twyla Mercedes, although I didn't understand your last reviews question. And of course Grace5231973 for you help and support.**

**And sorry this is late, I was coming home from a vacation and was tired, so I just couldn't.  
><strong>

**Who spotted a reference to another geek show?**


	10. Chapter 10: 7:15

**Chap 10.**

**7:15 A.M.**

* * *

><p>"How much for this?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, sitting back in Snow's boat.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"Your boat. Exquisite craftsmanship."

"It's not for sale."

"Of course it is dearie. No one comes to see me without a deal in mind."

"So you're Rumpelstiltskin? Really?"

"Well were you excepting something else dearie?"

"I don't know, I just thought the Dark One would be more dark, the monster in the shadows, less a man in leather with oddly colored skin."

"And to think I was looking forward to this." He said, stepping closer to look at her. "Wow. You really are the fairest of them all, aren't you? What can I do for you?"

"I need a cure."

"What ails you, child?"

"A broken heart."

"Ah. The most painful of afflictions. Well, I'm afraid if you want me to make him love you, no can do. And nothing can."

"Oh, no. That's not the problem. We can't be together."

"Well that, I can help you with." He said, He then took out a vial and used it to collect some water from the lake. A quick shake caused it to change color.

"That'll do it?"

"Not yet. No two loves are exactly alike. We must make this personal." Rumpelstiltskin quickly pulled out a strand of Snow's hair and put it in the vial.

"So, if I drink that, I'll no longer love him.

"The next time you see the object of your grief, you won't even remember who he is."

"Won't remember him?"

"Love is the most powerful magic. The cure must be extreme."

"'Extreme' sounds like an understatement."

"Don't doubt yourself now, dearie. Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, and destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. This cure is a gift."

"What's your price?

"These'll do."

"What do you need of my hair?"

"What do you need of it now? It's been plucked from your head. Do we have a deal?" Snow's only answer was to take the potion from his hand. "I thought so. Drink it in good health, Snow White." And then he walked into a cloud of mist.

"Fairest of them all, should I be worried?"

"You dearest, now why would you need to be worried?" Rumpelstiltskin said, looking over to see Zelena appear out of the mist. "You know I tend more toward red, brown, or blond haired women, or really anything but black or dark brown haired women who cause me nothing but trouble."

"My mother had dark brown hair." Zelena said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Exactly my point, she ruined women of the hair color for me, just like my wife."

"And you opinion of red heads?"

"Better than all the rest." He said, grabbing her around the waist, and then taking them in a puff of smoke from the cold docks to the Dark Castle, specifically a much warmer bedroom.

* * *

><p>Storybrooke.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, how's being a two months pregnant going?" Emma asked. She had run into Zelena who was on her way to Granny's with Sarah and Jane.<p>

"Well, it's good. I think after going through it so many times, it's like getting back on your old bike, you know how to ride it' it's just not something you've done in a while."

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine having a kid thirteen years after the last one; of course I'd never pictured myself having him in the first place, or in those circumstances. I was always planning that if I ever got married and had kids it be two or three and all at once."

"Well that was my plan two, but sometimes you get lucky and find another present under the tree." Zelena said smiling, reaching over to give Jane and Sarah a side hug. "Besides, now I have four helpers to change the diapers and feed the baby at some ungodly hour while I sleep."

Jane just looked at her mother, her face clearly saying 'that's what you think'. "Ha, we don't get paid nearly enough to justify that, if you want our help, it will be to help pick out a nurse to help you."

"I'm so happy you feel that way. And I will be more than happy to prove you wrong."

Emma was certain this conversation could've gone for quite a bit longer, it wasn't for the fact that across the street she saw Mary Margaret and David, and they were kissing. "Something tells me she didn't follow my advice."

"Oh no." Zelena said.

"Well it's not actually that bad, other than the fact that he's married, and his wife is friends with the Mayor." Emma then looked thoughtful for a second. "Okay it is that bad."

"You have absolutely no idea." Sarah said. She then pointed towards the car across the street from David and Mary Margaret. And inside was Regina. And the look on her face could be described as many things, none of them positive.

"What do you think the odds are we can run interference?" Jane asked.

"Not very good." Zelena said. "Emma, expect hellfire to be raining down upon your friend at any given moment. If things get too hot please inform us, we'd be more than happy to try and thwart Regina's attempts to cause someone misery."

"Thank you." Emma then turned to leave, but stopped for a moment and then turned. "Are you helping me to help Mary Margaret, or because you want to help David, or is it because you want to cause Regina troubles, discomfort, thwart her plans, disrupt her predictable world, or all of the above?"

"Emma. Why must you question our motives, didn't anyone ever tell you not to look a gift horse in the mouth." Zelena said sweetly. "And why must you make it sound as if all of those are mutually exclusive." Zelena said smiling. Then she and her daughters left to go into Granny's.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you xxxLeanniexxx, thank you to Twyla Mercedes, and yes I did have a relaxing vacation, which is surprising considering the fact that's not only did I have cousins who were getting sick one day and then becoming healthy the next, only for another one of them to fall suddenly deathly ill, and then make a miraculous recovery before lunch, but they got me sick right before death and finals week.<strong>

**And on one hand a big thank you to Grace5231973 for being a lovely beta and leaving a lovely review. And congratulations, you have left the 30th review for this story.  
><strong>

**But on the other hand could she please hand in her cheek card. And the rest of you should probably do the same.**

**I leave a painfully obvious reference to Dr. who, one of the greatest geek shows of all time and not have you managed to get it.**

**Please proceed to the left of the aircraft to receive your kind of shame from a big metal android man, before being thrown out. The plan shall be crashing in Belgium.**

**You see, you'd all be laughing right now if you actually watched Dr. Who, but you don't, the only why can think to respond to that is to ask what's wrong with you people?**

**Please tell me you at least get the cone of shame reference.**


End file.
